Arrows: Island Years
by Arsenal597
Summary: In a moment their lives were bound together and stuck on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver Queen and Harry Potter now fight to survive and try to find a way home. It won't be easy though as there's an unknown enemy chasing Harry threatening to swallow Harry whole, and from the depths of purgatory, something new was born...
1. Stormy Weather

Prologue: Stormy Weather.

There was definitely something horrifying when there was joy in the voice of Vernon Dursley, especially when it came to when his nephew Harry Potter was around. At the epicenter of the anger that came from Vernon, it seemed to be Harry that was the cause. It was definitely a rarity that anyone heard joy in Vernon Dursley's voice, so that morning had caught the household off guard, well, mainly twelve, almost thirteen year old Harry Potter.

He was sitting on the stairs that morning, the reason being his aunt Petunia forbidding him to be in the living because of the events that had occurred before september, that had ended in Harry being a prisoner in his room, causing his best friend Ron Weasley to have to break him out from his jail cell of a bedroom, almost resulting Vernon to break his neck from falling out of Harry's window. Harry was still just a little shook up about his Uncle's anger.

It was just two weeks until his thirteenth birthday, and Harry was hoping he could talk to his friends, as he had hardly spoke to them since the beginning of summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Bassilk and the Chamber of Secrets events that had unfolded caused them to slowly get spread apart, making Harry feel more alone than he ever had.

Vernon's joyous voice filled the silent house, causing Harry to jerk suddenly, almost ending in Harry with his head through the railing. This was something that had chills running down to the core of his bones.

"We are about to live the good life!" cheered Vernon, as Harry got adjusted to the sight of a joyful Vernon, but then the joy died suddenly, and turned to disgust, "even with the little freak over there living with us."

"Sorry for being different Uncle, but Dudders over there happens to have magic in him too," said Harry, and Vernon's face grew pale. "Oh? Aunt Petunia didn't tell you? He blasted my room to rubble last night from accidental magic, the same thing that had caused Dudley to be in a snake's cage."

"He's lying! I am not a freak!" yelled Dudley, and Harry knew he had drawn attention from him for the moment at least. "I swear!" Petunia and Dudley were sitting on the couch in the living room, and Petunia was not amused at all, unlike the young wizard on the stairs, above his old room which was a cupboard.

"You better be telling the truth, I will not have a freak for a son!" shouted Vernon, before he froze for a second, before the mood got brighter again. "But, as I was saying, before I was interrupted..."

"BY WHO?" asked Harry, feeling lucky, before Vernon's pale face got crimson red, informing the young wizard that he had struck the right nerve. "Continue."

"Why I oughta..." started Vernon, before calming down after a few seconds, his face no longer beet red. "As I was saying, we are going to be living the good life now my dear!"

"Really? How, I thought you weren't supposed to be getting a raise for another year or two?" asked Petunia, and Harry snorted at this.

"I wasn't! But thank the bloody Americans! This American Company, called, ah... what is it called... oh, Queen Consolidated, that's it! Queen Consolidated is working on a deal with Grunnings, and I have been chosen to close the deal, and if I am successful, I will get a large raise." Harry was rolling his eyes, but then the next part shocked him the most. "However, we'll be on a yacht, so the four... of us are going there."

"FOUR?!" shouted Dudley, standing up, his eyes were as big as Harry's round glasses that he had since he was reluctantly given by the Dursleys, who were forced to get him because the nurse at the public school threatened legal action if they didn't get him a prescription pair of glasses.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as much as you are Dudley, since when do I get to go anywhere with you? Except from the ride from the train station to here? It was a miracle I got to go to the zoo, but then again, you got stuck in a snake's den."

"The only reason we're bringing him along is because I'm not having other freaks being here while we're gone, and as much as I hate to say this, we have no choice, as Mrs. Figg is unable to keep an eye on him."

"So we're stuck with him while we're on the yacht?" asked Petunia, and Vernon nodded angrily, as Harry was enjoying the smug joy in his bones, he had been contemplating what he was going to do on the yacht, but his hopes and dream were shot to death by Vernon.

"However, it does not mean that he gets to enjoy himself there, as he will be _stuck _in his room the whole time." Harry's heart felt the depressing mood once again return, and he lightly shrugged.

"Alright... so like always..." groaned Harry, before feeling a heated look coming from Vernon, and the young teen just rolled his eyes.

"Our plane leaves in a few days," said Vernon, and Harry kept quiet, before walking into his room, where his snow colored owl Hedwig was perched on Harry's windowsil, pecking at the window.

"Hang on girl, I'm going to need you to take a letter to a friend," said Harry, before going to his little desk area that he had for writing letters. Harry knew from what Vernon was implying that they would be gone for a good amount of time, so he had to have a place for Hedwig to stay while he was gone.

His first thought was Ron, but after witnessing the chaos that is the Burrow, Harry thought Hedwig would prefer a quieter place, and then one name came to mind... Hermione Granger. She said her house was normally quiet, and when Hedwig was there, the snowy owl had enjoyed herself, and Hermione liked Hedwig, so he knew she probably wouldn't mind.

In his natural chicken scratch writing, Harry scribbled down the letter, but it was still quite readable.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ The Dursleys and I are going to North America for somewhat of a vacation if that's what you would call it, and in which I won't have a place to keep Hedwig, so I was wondering if you would keep her while I'm gone, you don't have to if you don't want, I can always figure something else out. And while I am away, I won't have a way to keep in touch with anyone. Hope your summer is going alright, and talk to you soon._

_ Sincerely, Harry. _

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, before the owl nudged at the window, barely giving Harry time to open it.

"Take this to Hermione girl," said Harry, before the owl took off out of the window, allowing Harry to close the window, leaving a silent room... in which he was no longer going to be in a stable moment of life as they were heading straight for the airport to go to North America to a place called Starling City...

* * *

><p>As Oliver Queen looked towards the yacht, he could only let out a sigh, one that could have meant anything from it would be a great day, or it was the worst day of his life, but it would end up being the worst day of his life possibly, as his father patted him on the back.<p>

"Ready to take her out?" asked Robert, and Oliver smiled lightly.

"Do I even need to answer that, or is that just another one of your trick questions?" asked Oliver, and Robert let out a chuckle.

"We'll take the yacht out in a little bit, we have to wait for our guests to arrive," said Robert, and Oliver raised an eyebrow to him.

"Guests? Thought it was just going to be us going?" asked Oliver, and Robert shrugged slyly.

"It's for a deal... nothing else, although you never know what might happen..." said Robert, causing the young man to wonder what that even meant.

As much as Oliver knew his father, he was often surprised by some of the things that Robert Queen said. It was only a matter of time before that last part of the sentence would leave a mark on Oliver forever, whether he wanted it to or not... while in a car was a young male who would be part of Oliver's life after tonight for a large part of it...

* * *

><p>As Harry Potter cleaned his glasses, while the three other people in the car were chatting away, he was thinking to himself about the whole events that were taking place.<p>

Sure, Harry was happy that he was able to get out of Privet Drive during the summer, but the thing was, somehow he was not very happy about the whole situation. There was one thing good about this situation, he was going to be on a yacht. A yacht, of all the things he could be on for summer break, Harry Potter could not have thought he would be on a yacht. The downside, the Dursleys.

He was stuck with them for this trip, and Harry would've been glad to stay back in England, but the Dursleys were so stubborn that they had to bring him with. They would've put him in the cupboard under the stairs like they normally did, but Harry had got his own room, thank god for that. No more dust from the ceiling of the cupboard falling on him from Dudley, his irritable cousin, running up and down the stairs just to make him upset.

Another thing was, that since the Dursleys were going, they probably scored him a position to sleep in the bottom of the ship, that'd be the day, when the Dursleys wouldn't pull that stunt. That or they would use him as an anchor. An anchor, that was all the Dursleys thought of Harry, just something holding them down, ever since the night he ended up on their doorstep.

What Harry would've gave up so his parents could have been there, to keep him out of this life. Oh he could only dream. Harry's clothing that he was wearing at the moment was his new outfit that he had managed to talk his aunt and uncle to let him buy it.

His whole train of thought was blocking the outside world, as they passed through the massive Starling City. Starling City, that was where they were going, to get on the yacht. The yacht was owned by the Queens, a family of billionaires, and the owners of Queen Consolidated. The whole thing was for scoring a deal with Queen Consolidated, and Vernon could get a raise at Grunnings, the one place that England could employ the likes of Vernon Dursley.

Twelve years Harry had been living with this family, but Harry couldn't help anything, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, had been the cause of that, and then Harry remembered something Dumbledore said at the end of the first year at Hogwarts.

Voldemort, even in death, would try to come back, to take over the Wizarding World and anything in his way. It seemed that Harry's first two years at Hogwarts proved that. His friends helped him through things, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Those were the first two people that actually treated him like a friend, and Hermione, unlike every other girl in their year, was friends with him, not because he was the boy who lived, but for Harry himself.

Then his train of thought was suddenly derailed by his uncle, who was yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"POTTER! Are you listening to me?" snapped Vernon, like a rotweiler with rabies, throwing Harry out of his thoughts. He was looking at the streets of Starling City, seeing the sidewalks full of life, way more people than Little Whinging. "POTTER!" Harry turned into the small four door car, to see quite the sight... Petunia, his aunt, and his cousin Dudley were looking at him like he was a piece of steak they were getting ready to dig into, and that thought terrified him. Even with Harry being a wizard with magic powers, he was absolutely petrified of them.

Harry turned to his uncle, who was yelling so much, Harry could see the veins pushed against the skin on Vernon's neck, and his face was pure red, and Vernon was getting ready to yell again, so Harry gulped real quick.

"What were you saying, I wasn't paying attention, was it that you didn't need to bring me with, or was it about how you don't trust me enough to leave me there for a few days with that one babysitter, or is it the fact you don't want my friends, who are like me to come over, and when you return find that your house is full offreaks." said Harry, and Vernon's veins seemed to grow twice their size in a matter of two seconds. Bracing himself for the worst, Harry looked out the window, but there was no yelling, or any noise to be truthful, it was peaceful... it didn't last long.

"Don't you dare talk to Vernon like that Potter! Just because you're related to us, doesn't mean you're welcome to be part of this, we are stuck together, and you will treat your uncle with respect!" said Petunia, and Harry looked towards her with a dull look like he didn't even care at this point, and truth was he didn't. All he dealt with was the same things, yelling, abuse, imprisoned.

"Well, you can thank Dumbledore for that." said Harry, and had a sudden realization, the one person who hadn't said a word in the car was dead quiet, and Harry turned his head slowly towards the blob near him, who was giving an evil grin. "Creepy. But what were you actually saying?"

"I explained to you that when we arrive at the Queen's yacht, you are to head straight to your room, and stay there." hissed Vernon, and Harry looked towards the rear view mirror, seeing Vernon's dark eyes.

"Oh, of course, like always, let me guess, my room is in the Brig? No, better yet, have me be the anchor, so you won't have to see me at all during the time." said Harry, and Dudley just gave a sinister smile, and Harry could see it, making his eyes get wide. "Don't even think about it Dudley. Remember, I have my magic."

"But too bad you can't use it out of that magic school of yours." said Dudley, and Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket, and pointed it at Dudley.

"Try me." said Harry, and Dudley became very quiet, showing Harry he had made his point. He loved freaking Dudley out, especially because of the fact Dudley was terrified of Hagrid, ah that was his favorite night with the Dursleys, surprisingly. "Hog tail."

Dudley touched the spot where Hagrid had made Dudley sprout a curly pink pig tail, and Harry chuckled.

"Enough! The both of you! And give that here!" said Petunia, trying to take Harry's wand. Harry put it in his pocket, and made a face.

"I'm surprised you allowed my friend Hermione, not the one who freed me from my jail cell, to watch my owl while we're gone." said Harry, and then the car slowed to a stop, as Harry saw a young woman walking away, looking awfully happy. The woman looked directly at Harry, and waved lightly, allowing Harry to lightly wave back, he hadn't seen her before, so she had to be from Starling City.

Once they got out, Harry caught his first glimpse at the Yacht, it was massive, quite beautiful as a matter of fact. He had got his bag of things, clothes, a phone, and a book from his friend Hermione, it was her favorite book.

"Remember what I said Potter..." hissed Vernon, and Harry nodded lightly, seeing the owner of the yacht, Mister Robert Queen walking towards them. Dudley suddenly pushed into Harry, almost knocking him down, but Harry managed to keep steady, causing Dudley some much anger.

"Wow," was all Harry could say when he continued to look at the yacht, until he moved by covering the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, that looked brand new, even though he got it the night his parents died. That was probably largest worry the Dursleys had about Harry meeting the Queens, if they had seen the scar, they could have said they abused him. What the consequence was for that? Harry sure didn't know.

It wasn't all fake though, the Dursleys did in fact abuse him, and Harry couldn't do anything about it. Even with him being a wizard it didn't help him, Harry couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, let alone near none wizards and witches. Harry growled at that fact, and Vernon looked at him, causing Harry to stiffen up, letting out a breath as he did it.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" asked Robert, reaching them, and Harry was still standing in his spot, with his book bag on his shoulder that held his stuff. Harry had been quiet for most of that time, but he nearly broke his silence when Dudley, trying to get behind his father, pushed Harry out of the way, nearly making him fall in the water.

God dang you Dudley... thought Harry, growling lightly enough for no one to hear him. What was it that made Harry so hate able, was it because of the fact his parents were different, and so was he? He felt like he didn't deserve it, at least he thought anyway. Maybe things would change for the better, hopefully, it was slim, but it could happen.

More like a chance for him to end up in an even worse position with the three, and Harry felt like he was going to freak out on Dudley if he pushed him one more time... and he knew it would not end well.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." said Vernon, and Harry pulled his secret phone out, one his friend Hermione had got him so they could keep in contact while he was gone. He felt it vibrate, and saw a message from her.

"Same here. Your kids don't like each other do they?" asked Robert, and Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley, who were giving each other death glares.

"The one with the phone isn't my kid, he's my wife's nephew." said Vernon, "wait, a phone? How on earth did he get that?"

"Got it from my friend. I thought it wouldn't bother anything," said Harry, while thinking, and I could have something to do while trapped in my room.

Needless to say, he wasn't going to be trapped in his room at all after today, Harry knew that somehow, and didn't know what that meant, but he could only hope it was a good thing.

"Where's his parents?" asked Robert, and Harry looked up at Robert, who was looking at Harry, and the two made eye contact.

"Dead." said Harry, and Petunia, along with Vernon turned their heads towards Harry, not believing that, even though he was told to be quiet, he had broke his silence. Harry couldn't helpnot to say anything, even no matter how bad the truth was.

"Shame, but you look like you're in good hands," and Harry gave a faint smile to the man standing in front of him. Harry hadn't thought about the fact Robert was a billionaire, because he seemed just plain, nice.

If you only had a clue... thought Harry, before all of them went on the yacht, and Harry noticed that there was an eerie feeling around him, and he honestly didn't know why... he only knew that it was very noticeable, and it seemed like none of the others had noticed a single thing.

Oliver was standing only a few feet away, looking towards Harry, who hadn't even noticed him, or so Oliver thought, feeling sorry for Harry knowing that his parents were dead.

"Hey, you look a bit depressed..." said Sara Lance, walking on board, and Oliver smiled. "What was that look about?"

"Some kid came on board, I heard that his parents died, just was feeling sorry for him, that's all." said Oliver.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, clouds started rolling in while the yacht sailed off to sea, Harry was laying on his bed in the small room that he had been basically assigned to, while Oliver enjoyed the day spending time with Sara, and with the inclusion of some wine, making it a great day for Oliver... between the two males, Oliver had the excitement that day...<p>

Later that night, sitting in his small room, Harry looked around, not very large in size, enough to hold a bed, a nightstand, a small space to where he could enter the bathroom, and a small window to look out of. The room itself was in the middle of the Yacht. They were now in the ocean, away from the cities, just alone on the yacht, with The Dursleys aboard.

Here Harry was, trapped in his room, while his so called family were probably having the absolute best time of their lives, causing Harry to frown at it, but he couldn't complain, Vernon never took the phone away from him, and he still hadn't contacted Hermione since her message.

It was dark outside, telling Harry it was night time, as around the ship and miles around, thunder and lightning seemed to spread across the entire ocean. There was a storm around them, but where was the rain? When he pulled his phone out, Harry saw the time, it was almost Midnight. Great, all he needed was something to do before he would fall asleep. Harry looked at his phone, before going to the only contact he had in, before calling it.

"Hello?" asked Hermione Granger, answering the phone, and Harry smiled at the fact if he was forbidden to leave his room, he could have at least someone to talk to, even if he couldn't see her there.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" asked Harry, and heard a light yawn on Hermione's end, and that seemed to answer his question.

"I was, but I'm glad you called." said Hermione, and did another yawn. "How's the vacationgoing?" Harry kind of noticed her tone when she said vacation, and smiled knowing she was knew what it was truly about.

"Not bad, stuck in my room, alone, nothing to do, nothing but talk to you that is." said Harry, and Hermione gave a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Well I'm not lying. How's Hedwig doing there?"

"Good, she loves it here, hey, I have a question, if you ever plan on getting rid of her, would you let me keep her?" Her voice made Harry know she wasn't kidding.

"Sure, but Hermione, I have to ask, how are you feeling, after you know, being petrified for a while." said Harry, and Hermione was quiet. "I hope I didn't make you upset."

"No you didn't, I was just thinking for a moment, but I feel fine, although I felt really weird when I came out of it," and Harry felt like he was starting to fall backwards, even though he was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione sighed.

"You promise?" asked Hermione, and Harry gave a laugh, before he noticed the nightstand moving around the room, sliding.

"I promise, night Hermione." said Harry, and got up, stopping the nightstand, trying to see what had caused it to move.

"Night Harry." replied Hermione, before she hung up the phone, and Harry put it in his pocket. Finally not able to take his boredom, he looked out of the room, trying not to see his aunt, or uncle, much less Dudley. There was a loud boom, and Harry had no idea where it had come from, but within a millisecond it seemed like he suddenly was thrown off guard by the ship making a sudden jerk to the side. Harry after a second saw water flying into the hallway, coming straight towards him. Harry gulped, before running back into his room, but the water's strength destroyed the door, and filled the room.

"Great." said Harry, and then was overwhelmed by the water, as it filled his room, and he saw his book bag, and also saw his wand floating. He couldn't reach it, as it was stuck in the remains of the broken door, and he saw Hermione's favorite book floating in the water, absolutely ruined.

Hermione's going to kill me! thought Harry, as he grabbed the book bag, as it had a photo of him, Ron, and Hermione together at the Burrow, Ron's home. Harry tried to swim out, but was struggling. He swam out of the ship, and noticed a grim sight above him, the Yacht had broke in half! Looking around, the dazed Harry saw Vernon trying to save Dudley, who was sinking, but there was one thing he couldn't tell, where was Petunia?

Swimming up towards the surface, dodging the debris, which was actually quite difficult, considering one: Harry never really swam, and two he was basically surrounded by them... it was only when he had made it through the debris that Harry had noticed someone floating to the surface, all the way over at the other half of the Yacht, it was a young blond woman. Of all the things that was happening, there was one thing Harry had to worry about, it was that he needed to breathe, and there was no air under water for him to breathe, otherwise he would end up drowning. He was running out of air quickly, and he wasn't going to reach the woman in time before he drowned, Harry had to reach the surface.

Just as he ran out of air, Harry reached the surface, and gasped for air as much as he could take in, and immediately exiting the water made him start to freeze, it seemed like a blizzard had just struck him out of nowhere, and then the current hit him, stopping his breathing, sending him back under, making the need to breathe even worse, his lungs feeling like it was shrinking.

Harry managed to get back to the surface, getting in some air... As the fresh air filled his lungs, he couldn't think, other than trying to get out of the water, and as much as he would hate to do it, try to save Dudley, but by now it was probably too late, and with that, Harry dived back under, and started to look around in the vast blue scenery as he scanned for any bodies or people who were alive, and only to see that the young woman was gone, and he couldn't see her, or his uncle and cousin, let alone his aunt who he presumed to be dead.

Then with what energy he had, he forced himself to look out of the water once more, and thankfully he managed to see a lifeboat full of people, at least three, enough for at least one more. So with that noted, he started swimming, and with all of his energy, Harry tried to reach the lifeboat with all of his might, but couldn't, he was too weak at this point, it had took most if not all of his energy just to escape the yacht sinking, and he knew he was still in the current of the sinking yacht, so using whatever strength he had left, he swam as fast as he could, trying to make it out of the current's reach.

Yelling, Harry swam, and heard a voice coming from the lifeboat saying they were going to paddle to him. Harry finally lost whatever energy he had left, and started to go under. Without any sign of anyone being close enough, Harry closed his eyes, before suddenly being grabbed by a young man with blonde hair. Harry opened his eyes to see the man lift him out of the water, and Harry grabbed onto the lifeboat, before the young man got in, as two older men, one being Robert Queen, pulled Harry.

"You okay?" asked the young man, and Harry lightly nodded, shivering. Harry didn't trust his words at all at this moment, as if his words could cause him to be thrown back in the water. "Was there anyone else in the water that you saw? A young woman?"

Harry lightly shook his head, trying to not think of anything but trying to get warm, and didn't remember seeing the woman in the water.

"Sara..." said the young man, and Harry looked up at him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. From what he could tell, the yacht had not hit anything, nor had it have any damage, it was like it had simply broke in half like a twig. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to capture any warmth that he had, but it seemed like to be an icecube in a freezer, that was how cold he was. The scene reminded the older men from how the R.M.S. Titanic had broke in half. It was terrifying how easily it had happened.

"You're freezing." said Robert, seeing how cold Harry was at that moment in time, and Harry seemed to be not listening, as all he did was stare down. Harry had just lost whatever family he had left...

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier...<p>

Oliver had tried to grab Sara, but it was too late, Sara had been pulled under by the rushing water that was submerging the yacht, and Oliver had thought about yelling at the top of his lungs, but he was stopped by him being thrown under the ice cold water, and he barely dodged a couch that had come towards him, making him hit the wall, and then the current sent Oliver flying out of the yacht, and threw him into the open water... when he saw the small body of Harry swimming out with all of his might, but couldn't keep an eye on him as he came out of the water, and was pulled into the lifeboat by Robert.

Then that was when the mixture of the freezing water and the storm combined causing him to feel like he was starting to have hypothermia... and then that was when he heard Harry's voice yelling towards them.

"Dad, look... there!" said Oliver, seeing Harry's head poking out of the water.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Robert, and Oliver was shaking as the cold got worse

It was only when two days had passed after the yacht had went down, as the small lifeboat floated through the vast ocean, as Harry opened his tired eyes, as he had barely slept at all if he even did, and when he woke up all he could smell was the saltiness of the ocean... it was sickening.

Then out of nowhere Harry suddenly heard a loud gunshot, making his eyes open very wide. Except for the gunshot, Harry's surroundings were quite the sight... the smell of the salt water made his stomach turn over almost, birds cawing loudly, and all he could see around them was just plain water. Nothing else, no land, no nothing, only thing for miles around was the lifeboat.

Harry looked at the source of the gunshot, to find one of the older men had been shot in the head, and he was dead. Then he saw Robert holding a gun, and pointed it at a woman who they had managed to save from the waters. Just like the old man, the woman was shot in the head, and then Harry found himself being pointed at with the gun.

God, I'm going to die here... thought Harry, and closed his eyes, bracing for the fatal shot, but it never came.

"Protect him Oliver, you'll be all he has." said Robert, and then turned the gun on himself, and Harry gulped.

"Dad? NO!" yelled Oliver who was right next to him, and then just like that, the gun had went off, killing the billionaire, leaving Harry and the young man. "DAD!"

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the young man named Oliver turned towards Harry, with his eyes full of tears. Oliver hugged Harry, and it told Harry that they were going to make it out of this alive, no matter what... no... matter... what...

Oliver couldn't believe what had happened, his father had murdered two people, and then committed suicide, all of them could have made it... Robert Queen didn't have to kill himself, and now what was Oliver going to do with taking care of a young kid like Harry, Oliver was the spoiled kid of two billionaires, he had no experience like this, except his little sister, but that was different, they had a house... they were alone, no one else was there, Oliver was clueless.

Harry hadn't spoken a word at all until Oliver had broken the silence, simply saying: "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>update soon.<strong>


	2. Going Ashore

Chapter One: Going ashore.

Harry thought that as they sat there in complete silence that this was quite possibly the most messed up day he had ever had. Not even being locked in his bedroom was messed up. Watching Robert Queen murder three people and then himself was rather odd, why did he do it? It was strange, but more so how mysterious the man across from him named Oliver was. Since Robert killed himself and the others, Oliver had only spoken one word... Why.

That seemed to be the question of the century at the moment. It was something Harry could not get over. They were stuck on a lifeboat with Robert's dead body, as the others fell out when he shot them... and even with the craziness of the situtation, Harry felt that Robert's last words to Oliver was kind of a burden on him...

_"Take care of him, you'll be all he has." _Was Oliver seriously thinking about helping him, no... why would Oliver help someone he just met, and after everything that happened, he lost someone named Sara, he watched multiple people die, and now was stuck with a thirteen year old. It was something Harry was thinking about as they sat there on the lifeboat.

What seemed to be hours that went by, Harry lifted his ache filled head to see Oliver staring at his father's body, and was holding the revolver that killed him.

Harry kept quiet, not wanting to cause any trouble with Oliver, especially while the man held that revolver.

When it came to guns, Harry learned to stay back, but then again, he carried a wand half of the time, but now he didn't... it was not a good way for Harry to go, he was defenseless at the moment. Oliver was a mystery to him, he wasn't sure whether he was an enemy or a friend. That was yet to be determined.

"Why did you do that Dad... we could have made it. There was enough..." said Oliver, and threw the gun to the floor, and Harry noticed the gun was out of bullets.

"So, you thinking of committing suicide too?" whimpered Harry as he shivered a bit more from the cold air.

"No..." was all that Oliver said as a reply. "I'm not going to die... I'm going back home... We'll be found, and you'll go to your family."

"The Dursleys... they, were my only..." Harry could not continue his sentence, and Oliver turned his head to him.

"I kind of thought so... by the way you said your parents had died." They sat there quietly for what seemed to be centuries, but then Oliver once again broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

"Harry... Harry Potter." Oliver held his hand out to him with a slight smile, the first once since the Yacht went down.

"Oliver... Oliver Queen." Harry hesistantly shook Oliver's hand, and suddenly the mood became lighter, as if there was now hope of surviving... Harry had no hopes at the moment, but he was starting to feel better.

"Who was Sara, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Harry, after a moment, and Oliver smiled a little bit.

"If you believe it, my girlfriend's sister who I was dating behind her back, now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't cheated on her."

"Oh... so that girl, the brunette was your girlfriend? And the girl on the boat with you was her sister... whoa you are in for a treat when you get home."

"I know, Laurel is going to kill me, or worse, her father will get me." Harry chuckled a little bit as it was funny.

"Cliche, the boyfriend always fears the father... it's really true though, a man's daughter is his precious baby, in this case you kind of hurt both of his daughters... oh god."

Oliver nodded, but then it went quiet, and Harry looked up for a moment before pulling a photo out of the bookbag he managed to save from the water... it was the one he brought to the Yacht, so he was glad that he didn't lose that... then as he stared at the photo, it was as if he watched the photo turn to ash, and all that remained was out of three people on there was him...

"I'm not going back to England, that's for sure." said Harry, and then surprisingly grabbed the gun and put it in his pocket. "Just for safe keeping... Better to have some protection, even if there's no bullets in there."

Oliver didn't say anything, but they sat there for a few more hours, and they slowly got to know each other little by little, and Harry never mentioned anything about the Dursleys, but Oliver kept talking about how his family was worried sick by now, and that he hoped they would find land soon... That was unlikely, they were lost at sea, nobody was coming for them... By nightfall, Harry saw Oliver fall asleep, and once he did, he summoned all the magic he could, and his vision went to night mode, and he could see what looked to be the outline of an island of sorts... It was still pretty far away, but he was sure they were heading in that path.

Harry felt something odd in the air, as he stood up from his crouched position, and even though he was dehydrated, tired, hungry, which was normal... since he didn't eat much at the Dursleys's anyways. He put his hand on the revolver, and checked to make sure it was empty, he was wrong, two bullets remained, and he was curious about Robert... was that all the bullets he had?

He silently bent down, and felt the outside of his pockets and suddenly felt a little box, before sliding it out, and saw it was a black container full of revolver rounds, and with his instincts kicking in that danger was imminent, he pulled the bullets out and put it in his pocket, before sitting down.

"Please let me be wrong..."

Oliver had dreams of the image of his father shooting himself in the head, the flash of the gunfire, and his father slumping over... and then the look of horror from the kid next to him... then suddenly Oliver had been shot, and when it happened, Oliver woke up.

"Dad..." groaned Oliver rubbing his eyes, and saw it was morning, before looking up as he laid over the side of the lifeboat, to see something glorious...

Three days had passed since the Yacht went down, and the time alone gave a chance for the two to talk, and Harry learned that the young man was Oliver Queen, the son of Robert Queen, who was deceased, after putting a bullet in his brain. Oliver had been mainly quiet as the life boat floated in the massive ocean. The smell of the ocean was making Harry sick, so every now and then, he would throw up, and the way Harry was thinking, if he kept vomiting at the rate he was, he wouldn't have anything left in his stomach.

"You feeling okay?" asked Oliver, breaking his silence, and Harry turned towards him, his face pale white, and he was sweating a waterfall.

"I'm okay, just a little sea sick." said Harry, and Oliver put his hand up to Harry's forehead, before looking at Harry. Harry had a fever, enough to make Oliver worried.

"You're burning up, hopefully we can find land soon." said Oliver, and Harry suddenly kept his mouth closed, before looking to the water, and vomiting the last bit he couldn't hold in, before laying down.

"So... tired." said Harry, and Oliver noticed he was holding something in his hand. Oliver moved his hand to grab it, when Harry looked up. "What are you doing?"

"What's in your hand?" asked Oliver, and Harry looked at his hand, opening it, showing a photo of him with Ron and Hermione.

"A photo of my best friends and me, just after summer vacation began." said Harry, and Oliver looked at Harry, and noticed that Harry was almost asleep.

"You miss them?" asked Oliver, trying to keep Harry up for just a little bit more, and Harry opened his eyes once more, and looked at Oliver.

"Yes.. of course I miss them, they're my best friends. My first friends to tell you the truth..." said Harry, not realizing what he was saying, he was so tired.

"Well, you'll see them soon enough Harry. We will get to safety, and then you'll see them again," and when Oliver said that, Harry seemed to stiffen up.

"I won't... because I have no place to live, my family is dead. They drowned the night the Yacht sank... I'm all alone, that's all I'll ever be, I mean, I know I repeated myself but..."

"You're not alone Harry, I'm right here, we'll have to stand by each other, through anything that happens, okay?" asked Oliver.

"Promise?" Oliver hadn't anticipated Harry to ask that, and he was quiet for a moment, before nodding.

"Promise. We will get out of this. Now, stay awake, I think our luck just changed." said Oliver, and Harry looked at Oliver, to see him looking out at the distance, and Harry looked at the distance, before seeing land. "Land... finally!" said Oliver trying not to move, as he was too tired.

"Can I sleep until we get there?"

"Okay, I'll wake you when we get there..." and with that, Harry hit the snooze button, and was out. Oliver looked at the land in the distance, slowly growing larger by the minute, and Oliver now looked down at Harry, who was starting to look a little better. Maybe that was what Harry needed most at that moment, sleep. Harry hadn't slept at all until now, so Oliver understood that being up so long, it could make him sick.

By the time the lifeboat got close enough to the island, Harry was feeling much better, and the sunlight was starting to die out, telling them it took almost four days for them to reach a piece of land.

* * *

><p><em>As the lifeboat reached the shore of the island, Oliver was the last off as he dragged his father's body out of the lifeboat. Oliver noticed a little notebook fall out of his father's pocket, and Oliver put it in his own. Harry was looking around the beach as Oliver put his father on the rocks nearby.<em>

_ "Oliver, there doesn't look like anyone is on this island." said Harry, holding a small book bag that he had managed to save from the sinking Yacht._

_ "Maybe they're more in land. I can't take him any further Harry. I'm going to bury him." said Oliver, and Harry turned towards him, before nodding lightly._

_ "Okay, Oliver, do you think anyone else survived the sinking?" asked Harry, and Oliver just sat there, he hadn't considered it._

_ "Maybe, it's hard to tell. As far as I knew, this was the only lifeboat." Harry looked down at the thought of all the people that had died in the crash. "I know how you feel."_

_ "Maybe, I'll be back, being on a lifeboat for a while has made me need to go to the bathroom terribly," said the young teen, before walking towards the tree line, as Oliver cleared a spot for his father's grave._

_ Something caught Harry's attention in the back of his mind, where was his wand? In this whole mess he had completely forgotten it. It was in what remained of the Yacht._

_ "Dang..." said Harry. "Hermione is so going to kill me for losing her favorite book..." Then Harry could heard a noise._

_ "Dad, you could've made it." Even though Oliver was alone, it seemed like Harry could hear him, as Harry turned his head from his location towards the distraught man he had met only a few days ago._

_ By the time Harry got back, he saw that Oliver was just finishing up burying Robert. Oliver was almost balling by the time he reached Robert's head, and Harry bent down near Oliver._

_ "It's okay, I'll finish up." said Harry, and Oliver nodded, standing up, and Harry put the last few rocks on the old man's face, and it seemed like Harry was going to start crying to, and he didn't even really know Robert, or Oliver to be truthful._

_ "Thanks." said Oliver, as Harry stood up, and Harry nodded lightly. "I couldn't finish burying him."_

_ "It was the least I could do right now Oliver, we're in this together, we can't change what happened. All we can do is move forward, and hope someone finds us soon. We have no idea how long we'll be here." stated the young teen,. "Look, If we're going to survive we need to stick together... for your father."_

_ "We stick together... for my father?"_

"Of course, for Robert Queen, we're going to work as a team..."

_ "No matter what..." and it was then that as they shook hands Oliver heard a noise behind them._

_ "You heard that right?" asked Oliver, and Harry turned towards the source of the noise, to see a man standing at the edge of the beach, wearing a green hood._

_ "There's someone there." said Harry, and Oliver turned quickly, thinking it might have been someone from the yacht, but everything went quickly downhill. The man had a bow out, and was pulling two arrows out._

_ "What's he doing?" Then without warning, the two arrows struck the two in their right side of their chest, and the two went falling down._

_ "What is wrong with you?!" yelled Harry, as Oliver touched the area of contact with the arrow lodged in it, and blood was on his fingers._

Harry saw the blood on the ground, and the blood on his chest, and as everything faded to darkness, he managed to get under the lifeboat as it was nearly deflated, and hoped for the best... and his hand was on the gun... and the book bag still on his shoulder...

* * *

><p>Day One...<p> 


	3. Bloodshed on the Beach

Chapter Two: Bloodshed on the Beach.

* * *

><p><em>When we first arrived on the Island, it was harder for Oliver to get Robert off of the lifeboat because every time Oliver moved away, seagulls flew down and tried to attack his body. I was busy trying to see where we were and if there was anybody there...<em>

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

_Oliver set Robert's body on the beach, and noticed something in his pocket, but when he took it out, he found it was a journal full of blank pages.._.

* * *

><p>As Harry woke up, he woke up to the waves rocking against him and the lifeboat, the sun had come out and the heat under it was unbearable, the blood loss was starting to get to him, so Harry reached down and broke the arrow in half, and kept the other half in, before climbing out from under the lifeboat to see where he was.<p>

Thankfully he was still on the beach, and the sun stood in the middle of the sky and it was now burning his body, he was going to need protection. Harry did the only thing reasonable, and dived under the water for a moment, let himself cool off, and got out, but kept on the water as it was his only protection from the sun.

_Where's Oliver_? was all Harry thought as he looked around the beach, he saw Robert's grave, and the spot where Harry had been hit by the arrow, and then another bloodspot on the ground, most likely from Oliver, and a slight trail that not many would have found from the rocks. He forced his weak body out of the water, onto the rough rocks, and collapsed. He was tired... hungry, and was bleeding out.

It wasn't until he went to get up that he heard a distinct clicking noise, and something pressed against the back of his head, and he realized what it was... a gun, and it was loaded, ready to kill him in an instant.

* * *

><p>Oliver cracked his eyes open in the dim light of a cave, noticing the slight blue light shining in through the roof of the cave, his mouth was parched, and his body tighter than it had ever been, it was like he was a plank. He bobbed his head around for a moment, to realize the arrow was sticking out of his chest, the stone arrowhead poking through...<p>

_ "Hey, Oliver, what your father said... about you being all I have... he is telling the truth. I have no family... My parents are dead, and well now the Dursleys are dead, and I have no one to go to, and I need you to promise something, that if things go worse in the next days that we'll stick together, as a team... I need to trust you, and I can't do that if you don't trust me..."_

_ "We stick together... for my father?"_

_ "Of course, for Robert Queen, we're going to work as a team..."_

_ "No matter what..." they shook hands, and next thing any of the two knew was that they had arrows through the chest, and Harry was back in the water, and Oliver was being dragged off as the sonud of men, foreign accents running towards the location..._

"Harry..." said Oliver coming to his senses, and looked around, but didn't see the thirteen year old... where was he? Did something happen to Harry, was he dead, still on the beach?

Then, out of the light of the entrance to the cave came a man, dressed in all green, his hair coal black... a quiver on his back, a bow in his hand, and a little bit of blood on the other, suggesting he was dangerous to Oliver.

"Who are you?" asked Oliver, but received no reply, only to see the man lower his hood, revealing that he was Chinese, his beard five inches down or so, meaning he hadn't shaved in a long time. His face worn, showing signs of having seen more violence than most men would ever have to see. He was a veteran. "Why did you shoot me?"

_"Weile baohu ni. 'To Protect You'" _was what the man replied, as he knelt down next to Oliver with a small bowl filled with some sort of mush or herb that Oliver didn't recognize. The man took some of the mush into his hand, which turned out to be food, and held it out to Oliver. Oliver hesitantly took a bite, and began to take more as the flavor seemed to be heaven at the moment, he couldn't get enough. Finally the man gave him the bowl, and not unlike a dog he dug his face in trying to get as much as he could. Then, he pulled the arrow straight out of Oliver.

"AH!"

* * *

><p>Harry stood up slowly as the man with the gun ordered, his chest leaking blood out by the second, and when he turned around, he found the man looked like a mercenary.<p>

"Who are you?" hissed the mercenary... and Harry didn't answer. "Don't make me ask twice or I will blow your pathetic brains out right here."

"It'd do me a favor. However, if you miss, what would happen in the seconds that follow?" asked Harry, waiting for a moment to strike.

"Answer the question."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, all I know is that the boat I was on sank, I was on that lifeboat for god knows how many days without food, and I get here, get shot in the chest, and you are asking me what's going on, no... what my name is, how about I answer when you tell me what you plan on doing with me, then I'll answer your retarded question." Harry knew that was it, and suddenly the mercenary shot, but it was at the water. It was all Harry needed, with one swift launch he tackled the merc, stole the gun away from him, went to hit him with the butt of the gun, but the merc was too fast and slammed him into the ground...

"You're going to regret that you pig." Harry saw him go for the gun, but he unleashed a blast of magic that sent it flying towards the treeline, in which Harry stumbled to his feet in a haste. What Harry found was that the merc had taken his revolver away during the struggle, and pointed it. "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Harry dived towards the merc's gun, which was an ak-47, and he grasped it. Instead of being frozen with fear, he shot, and it hit the merc in the leg, making him drop the revolver. Harry ran over and grabbed the revolver from him.

"So much for being a trained mercenary... guess they hire anybody these days." Harry was surprised to find himself being pointed at with twelve guns, and he gulped slightly. "Lovely. Guess they heard the firing." _Hopefully they weren't the only ones. _

He began to slowly drop the guns when time seemed to slow down, an arrow flew by him, hit one of the attacking merc's in the eye, causing a scream and sudden gunfire that took out two more mercs, killing three all together, and Harry ran for the treelines as more arrows were shot. He dived behind a tree right as a bullet hit his arm, making him yell in pain.

"AH!" Harry watched as a hooded Archer shot the attacking mercs, who all had black ski masks on their heads, and Harry in the process of running to the trees and diving down, he lost the ak-47 leaving the revolver. He watched as shots flew through the air, and then he noticed that one of them had a grenade, and was preparing to throw it. "WATCH OUT!" But it was too late, for the merc that was, the archer shot the grenade right as it exited the merc's hand, causing an explosion that sent the rest of them flying backwards, some onto the rocks, into boulders, and even some into the water. Harry gasped out of fear, as the archer's work was done, and he walked over to him. "Please don't kill me."

"_Wo bu hui sha ni, wo rang ni anquan. I'm not going to kill you, I'm getting you to safety._" and with that said, the man grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and helped him walk out of the beach, leaving the bodies of the dead mercenaries, and Harry slowly drifted off into the darkness.

_"I'm not going back to England, that's for sure."_

* * *

><p>When Oliver opened his eyes, he found Harry laying a short few feet from him, passed out, pale, and looked as if he had been shot by a gun...<p>

"Harry..." he gasped, as the pain of the wound was too much for him, but Harry never moved an inch, if not for Harry breathing, Oliver might have thought he was dead. Then, he watched as the archer rolled over in his sleep... and he knew at that moment, he had to wake up Harry, so they could get out of there, not knowing that it was safer to be in the cave rather than outside...


	4. The Cave

Chapter Three: The Cave.

* * *

><p>Oliver never did leave or woke up Harry, but instead fell asleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Day Two.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up slowly, Harry opened his eyes to find that where they had been when they were shot with the arrow, was not where they were now. The two, or at least Harry was in a cave, and his chest was sending surges of gut wrenching pain that caused him to nearly yell out in pain.<p>

Oliver was at the other side of the cave, still passed out, or just passed out again, and Harry tried to get up, but the pain from the arrow prevented him, so he sat in the same spot as he woke up. What was going on? The questions were racing through his mind, there was a moment where all he could see the man in the green hood walking up to the two after they were beginning to pass out.

Who was this man in the green hood? Why had he shot them, and why did he bring them to the cave, or if he even did, because it was possible Oliver had woke up, and the man had left, thinking they were dead, and Oliver managed to carry or drag Harry to this cave, before passing out again.

Then the one question he had thought of was answered, the man in the green hood entered the cave, and made direct eye contact with Harry, forcing him to gulp. By the moment the man reached Harry, he was petrified, because he kneeled down at Harry.

Harry saw the man in the green hood pull the hood down, revealing his face, and Harry looked at him, realizing he was Chinese.

"Sorry about that." said the man, and Harry was caught off guard by that, but was caught even more off guard by him ripping the arrow out of him.

"AH!" yelled Harry, in pain, before falling over, holding his wound, trying to keep the blood from pouring out, knowing he would bleed out if he didn't. "OW!"

"Huh, Harry?" asked Oliver waking up, and his eyes got wide at the sight of Harry holding the wound, and the man holding the arrow, that was bloody. "Don't hurt him..."

"Oh, he wouldn't dream of it!" said Harry, and the man put something on the wound, that seemed to ease the pain with how cold it felt, and then he handed something to Harry.

"Drink." said the man, and Harry cautionly took it, and drank the liquid, and then when it was finished, Harry laid down, before all he heard was Oliver yell in pain, just like Harry had a few minutes ago, and then his eyes closed from exhaustion and the pain being too overwhelming, falling asleep.

The Archer brought firewood for the next couple days but he never stayed often, not to talk much, only occasionally, and when he did, he said to stay or something else...

* * *

><p>Day Five.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up, Harry felt the sensation of hunger going through him, and saw that Oliver was laying down, awake, but not moving.<p>

"Oliver?" asked Harry, and Oliver raised his head at Harry, who gave a weak expression to him, and then tried to sit up.

"Be careful, the wound is still there, it is basically murder trying to move with that there." said Oliver, and painfully got to his feet, and walked over to Harry, and crashed down next to him. Harry hadn't noticed that Oliver was bleeding slightly, and Oliver groaned a little. "That's why I said not to move."

"Oh, guess I better listen then," said Harry, and Oliver laughed lightly, before Harry took his round glasses off, and his eyes were able to see a little better. "Well, that guy knows some wicked skills, whatever he did, it seems to be helping my sight."

"Do you trust him?" asked Oliver, and Harry pondered for a moment, trying to understand what Oliver was saying. The man in the green hood had shot them with an arrow, brought them to a cave somewhere on the island, and then took the arrow out, put some sort of **medicine **on it, and gave them a drink. Why would they? He basically kidnapped them.

"Not really, he kidnapped us." said Harry, and Oliver turned his head slowly to the young teen, before giving a grunt.

"I don't see how. He at least took care of the wounds. Although, we haven't ate yet... in four days," said Oliver, trying to think of exactly the last time they had ate. Harry sat there quietly, not knowing what was going to happen to them, until Oliver made a noise, catching his attention. "We're going to have to cook our own food..."

"Wait, we don't have any food..." said Harry, and he suddenly realized Oliver's point, they were going to have to capture, and kill a poor animal. "Great..."

"Yeah, I think we're in for a tough couple days. If we are found by then," stated Oliver, before Harry nodded lightly, not trusting his words at the moment. "We'll get out of this, I promise."

"I know..." said Harry, before the two saw the man in the green hood enter the cave, with an animal in a custom made cage.

"Are we supposed to eat that?" asked Oliver, and the man nodded, taking his hood off, and Harry gulped at the sight, the guy looked beat, with at least three bags each under his eyes. The man must have not slept in a couple days, or weeks, Harry couldn't tell.

"Keep the fire going." said the man, before exiting the cave once more, and Harry noticed wood piled up against the wall of the cave.

"I guess that's what we use for now." said Harry, and tried moving, as the pain seemed to be a knife going through his insides, tearing him up. "Ow..."

"Take it easy Harry." As he said that, Harry grabbed some of the firewood, and moved very slowly, making his way to the fire pit. Plopping the firewood down on the flames, it caused a flame to cloud up Harry's glasses from the smoke, and Harry immediately took them off once more, and put them in his jacket pocket. The black jacket with two white stripes going down his sleeves was faded now, making the colors blend together, and Harry's glasses were slightly cracked, making it fairly difficult to see, but not enough to where he had to take them off.

Oliver's clothing, a pair of cargo shorts, a plaid long sleeve shirt, and his faded brown shoes were all wrinkled, the shirt slightly ripped, hole on his chest, from the arrow being shot into him, and his sleeve was torn in spots.

"I am, I just wanted to get this done." said Harry, and flopped onto the floor of the cave, and laid his head down, and Oliver watched as the young teen fell asleep, before he grabbed something that was soft like a pillow, and put it under Harry's head, allowing Harry to fall asleep easily.

"Just take it easy, and we'll be out of here in no time." said Oliver, and laid down once more, and fell asleep, next to the passed out teen, who was deep in his slumber...

* * *

><p>Day Eight.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was weaker than Oliver thought, more and more Harry slept more, hardly awake or anything. He noticed the teen becoming paler by the day, and it didn't help that they hadn't ate anything. They were in a bad spot.<p>

When you wake up, it seems like everything that you dreamt about, that was so clear, has suddenly become a blurred line, and everything you thought you knew was suddenly different, that was how Harry was feeling as he stood up in the cave that night.

"Of course it was all in my head, why would it be real." muttered Harry to himself, as Oliver slept in the same spot he had the day before, only a few feet away from Harry, who had just woke up from a dream.

The dream itself was Harry being off the island, and at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, who were like they normally were, arguing... plus it was normal for Malfoy to come and harass Hermione, calling her that word, the one she had cried about for over a matter of a week. Mudblood... something told Harry that without him being at Hogwarts, Hermione was going to be called that word a lot more, mainly from Malfoy and his gang.

He wanted off the island so bad, it started to make his whole body to shake with anxiety. Closing his eyes, Harry stood against the wall of the cave, before hearing the man in the green hood enter the cave, and saw the animal in the cage still.

"So, going to starve yourselves to death?" asked the man, and Harry shrugged in reply, as truthfully, he had no idea, for god's sake, Harry was only twelve, almost thirteen. He hadn't killed anyone or anything before, unless, he could count Voldemort and Quirrell, which he didn't want to. "You need to eat, or you will die from hunger."

A moment passed, and Harry sat down near Oliver, who opened his eyes as Harry laid down, before Harry fell asleep once more. Oliver felt guilty, he had promised to keep Harry safe, alive, and to get him off the island, and here they were, beginning to starve... and Oliver didn't even have the guts to kill the only way to have food.

"Keep him alive, otherwise the two of you won't live through the first year." said the man, and Oliver looked at him, wondering why he had said the first year. How long had he been on this island? Only the man knew that answer, and Oliver didn't want to ask, so he kept quiet, as he heard Harry make an unidentifiable word, which was probably just gibberish. The man in the green hood exited the cave, once more, before Oliver felt the hunger pains, and gulped trying to wait for it to stop. Unfortunately, when it did stop, it came right back... and this time, the worst it had been yet.

* * *

><p>Day Ten.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Oliver woke up, he found Harry laying against the wall of the cave, looking like he was being murdered. Harry must be having a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare. No happy dream was about being murdered. Unless a person was a total psychopath, and Harry certainly didn't seem like one.<p>

Harry started to clench his fists, and Oliver moved as fast as his weakened state could, and then put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's fists opened up back to normal, and Harry opened his eyes.

"You okay?" asked Oliver, and Harry nodded, barely awake, before trying to open his eyes widely.

"Yeah, just a dream. I don't normally have nightmares. Well, it wasn't a dream, more of a memory. Did I tell you my parents died when I was a baby?" asked Harry.

"Not that I remember, was that what you were dreaming about?" asked Oliver, as Harry sat up slowly, before holding his stomach.

"I was there when they died... even though I was a baby, I still can have memories about it. They were murdered, and the guy who murdered them... tried to kill me too, but instead only managed to give me a lightning bolt scar..." said Harry, pulling his hair back, and Oliver saw the scar, not faded even though it was over five years old.

"How is it that it never faded?" asked Oliver, trying to not bring painful memories back to Harry, who was almost about to yell the way it looked. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"It's fine. I don't know why it never faded. It's just always been that way. I don't know how deep the cut was, but I don't know. It's hard to tell. My memory turned into a dream once the scar was done, he grabbed me, and suddenly I was present age, he started choking me, I couldn't break free." said Harry, and he had no idea why he was being so revealing with Oliver, as he never told much about his life or his nightmares that he constantly had, but for the past couple days, hadn't had. It was quite peaceful.

"Have you had that dream before?" Harry hadn't really thought about it, but now that he had thought of it, Harry had that dream one other, time, the day before the Dursleys and Harry went to the yacht.

The two hardly knew each other, and yet, Harry trusted Oliver, and he had no idea why. There was just a silence that seemed to fall down over them, as Harry kept quiet.

"One time," was all Harry said, before going back to being quiet. The hunger was starting to get to Harry more by the minute, each time worse than the last. Oliver was being affected as well, as every now and then, he would groan and hold his stomach for a second, before taking in a deep breath. "I thought we were going to make it out of here?"

"We are going to." said Oliver, before putting his head against the wall. Harry just looked at him. "We will make it out of here alive."

"If that's true, why haven't we ate anything?" asked Harry, and Oliver looked at the animal in the cage, and gulped.

"Because, we have to kill our food." said Oliver, and Harry groaned a little, holding his stomach, as it growled ferociously.

"Oh..." said Harry, before sitting against the wall, next to Oliver. "I wish we didn't have to do that."

"So do I, so... do... I..."

* * *

><p>Day Eleven.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap." said Harry, as he held his arm, after dropping a piece of the firewood, catching Oliver's attention.<p>

"I thought it was my turn." said Oliver, as Harry pulled the jacket sleeve up, revealing a part of it was cut, and bleeding slowly.

"You were asleep, didn't want to bother you. Besides, nothing else to do, with all the thing being able to do is think, put wood on the fire, and the one thing we won't do, is kill that animal so we can eat..." said Harry, before covering his arm up with the sleeve, and picking up the piece of firewood he had dropped.

"Still, you should be the one getting rest, you look like you've been up for weeks on end." said Oliver, even though the truth was, they had been there only a few days, and mainly slept, Harry still looked dead tired.

"Well, sleeping on the ground in a cave doesn't bode well for me getting beauty sleep," mocked Harry, putting the wood in the fire, and nearly lost one of the chopped wood as his stomach growled terribly. "Seven days without food..."

"Harry, we'll eat, let me deal with it," said Oliver, and then realized, "why would you want beauty sleep, guys don't need it."

"I was making a point, I don't look well because I'm not well. I have a wound in my chest, no food, and when I do sleep, it's because I pass out from the pain, none is just plain sleep. That's why." Oliver hadn't realized it, but Harry had received the worst of the arrow's attack, as he had been in more pain than Oliver had all put together.

"Just take it easy, I'll do the rest." said Oliver, before moving over slowly to the firewood, as Harry sat down against the wall of the cave, taking off the jacket, revealing his blood stained baby blue t-shirt. The blood actually took up most of the shirt, leaving a few spots of blue. Harry sighed as he felt the heat of the fire hit him, laying back.

"Man, there's one shirt that's ruined," said Harry, before Oliver sat down next to him after putting the rest of the wood in that would keep the fire going for a couple more hours, so the two could just sit there without having to move, which would in the end, making their wounds take much longer to heal.

"I'll figure something out Harry, I promise, we're going to have to stick together if we're to make it out alive." said Oliver, remembering the man's words from earlier. Keep him alive...

"Promise?" asked Harry, sounding like Hermione when he had talked to her on the yacht that night.

"Yes, promise," said Oliver, before Harry sighed as once again the pain from not only the wound from the arrow, but also from his hunger, overwhelmed him, and he fell asleep. Oliver looked at the animal that was in the cage, before taking a long couple minutes to look at Harry, who was using the jacket as a blanket, and once again heard the man's words, Keep him alive. "I'll do what I have to do." When he said this, he looked at the animal, before taking in a deep breath. He was going to have to kill the animal after all, for Harry.

"I wish I didn't have to do this..." said Oliver to himself, kneeling at the animal's cage, before looking behind him, to see Harry sleeping, his face pale, and his shirt just stained with blood. What Oliver was going to have to do was all for Harry, he promised him, and his father that he would take care of Harry. This was quite possibly the hardest thing Oliver had ever done, and as he put his hands around the poor animal's neck, he hesitated.

"Take care of him..." his father's voice echoed in his mind, before he finally took up all of the strength he had, and broke the animal's neck like a little twig.

"I swear I will take care of him," said Oliver, before letting go of the animal's now lifeless body, and opened the cage, to take it out. Then he heard Harry let out a groan, before turning around to see the young teen sit up, and look right at him.

"You killed it?" asked Harry, lightly enough that it made Oliver hardly be able to hear him, but it didn't bother Oliver as much as how he said it, it was full of sorrow. Harry knew Oliver did it for him, and Harry clearly wished that it could've been different.

"I did. We have to eat, you need to eat," said Oliver, before hearing a shuffling noise. Harry's face, whatever the color was left in it, drained completely, making Oliver know the man in the green hood had just came back.

"About time," said the hooded man, before pulling out a knife, or what Harry presumed to be a knife. In that moment, Harry knew that Oliver would do whatever it took to keep Harry alive and well, even if he had to become dark in order to fufill his promise, and with that, Harry gave a faint smile to his friend, who was looking at him, giving the exact same smile. They knew right then, that they were going to have to work together to survive, for Robert Queen... it was that moment that Harry Potter knew he was changing, and he knew that things were about to get difficult.


	5. Taken

Chapter Four: Taken.

* * *

><p>Day Seventeen.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Oliver started healing quickly once they ate, and a few days later as they woke up, they found the Archer was actually asleep, covered by his vest of sorts for a blanket, and Harry noticed Oliver was getting up, and then motioned for him to follow, before he ran out, leaving Harry to stumble after him, with his book bag on his shoulder.<p>

Following Oliver out of the cave through the vast trees Harry stumbled after him, they were falling to the ground multiple times, the sun blinded them, until the point they climbed up a hill, over a log, when they found themselves thrown into a net trap, and they went flying into the air, not Oliver, but Harry, and Oliver heard noises.

"Harry! Are you okay?" asked Oliver, as Harry looked down at him...

"Do I look okay Oliver, I'M IN A TREE!" yelled Harry punching the net in which he was ensnared even more.

"I'll go and get him, just don't move..." said Oliver, and Harry went to yell again. "Nevermind that last part."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled Harry, before Oliver ran back towards the direction of the cave, leaving Harry stuck in the tree. "I'm going to be seeing a mercenary aren't I?" Then he heard the sounds of foreign voices not far away. Harry gulped, and noticed his book bag was open, but something inside caught his attention, a pocket knife. He knew a spell to attract it, and then as he summoned it with his palm open, the knife sprung open, and flew right through it. "AH!" he screamed as the blade dug through his hand... Harry cried a little as he pulled it out, and he somehow found himself falling to the ground, and the knife entered his hand again. "COME ON!"

He laid there for a few moments, his hand bleeding, and he started to slowly move off of the ground, when he found himself facing the barrel of a gun... and there were four mercenaries in front of him, all covered in masks.

"Great, I'm going to be violated... lovely, I expected you guys to show up, only thing is... I don't have back up this time, meaning I don't have to hold back." said Harry, and used his abilities, (magic) to slow down time, where he pulled the pocket knife out of his hand, and threw it into a merc's leg, sticking itself against the bone, and Harry ran towards them, dodged the first bullets, jumped onto a tree, dived back into the other two, leaving two unattended, and as Harry and the two mercs fell, Harry sent a blast into the other standing mercs, making them fly into a couple trees dropping their guns. "Oh yeah.." then Harry ran away from them, grabbed his book bag, but took the pocket knife out of the one merc's leg, and bolted out of there.

"And like that I'm off like dirty underwear!" Time sped up, and Harry never stopped running, until eventually he found himself out of energy, blood on the ground, his legs tired, and he dropped... and watched as night fell over the island.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing, Harry is out there, hanging in that net... we gotta do something." said Oliver, freaking out as to the fact Harry was stuck out there while the archer just sharpened his arrows.<p>

"By now they probably have him, or he got lucky and got out, if he's smart, which he is, he'll find a way to survive... I'll search in a few hours."

"They, who's they? Aren't we the only ones on this island?" asked Oliver, and the archer shook his head.

"No we are not, that is why I shot you, to protect you. There are more dangerous men than I am on this island. Your friend has already faced them once, and lived to tell the tale. He will survive. He's built to survive this island, you are the one that isn't ready for it."

"Then tell me what I need to do to get him back. I promised my father..."

"That's the thing about this island, you don't make promises, it always finds a way to break them... I'll find your friend, alive, or otherwise." Oliver gulped... _Where are you Harry, please don't be dead... please don't be dead. _Last thing he remembered was the Archer exiting the cave.

* * *

><p>Day Eighteen.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes lightly to himself being carried away by mercenaries, and a big man, military by the looks of it, with a mask... yellow and black, looking at him as they carried him into a camp, and Harry gulped.<p>

"No... no..." said Harry, and he tried to move but the guy in the mask slammed his fist into Harry, throwing him to the ground, and Harry instantly tasted blood. His body hurt terribly, and now Harry wasn't going to hold back, he was going to die if he didn't escape this guy, and he was going to have to do everything he could.

Time slowed down as Harry rolled out of the way of a kick, and Harry got to his feet, and pulled the revolver out of his pocket, and shot, rounds hitting two of the mercs, but not killing them, and Harry ran for dear life, but he was surrounded by mercs, his book bag still on him, and Harry noticed someone in the distance of the treelines, it was still night, but he saw the Archer, and Harry had a pleading look on his face, but the archer never made an attempt to save him, and the man in the mask grabbed him by the throat and sent him crashing back into the ground, and Harry rolled out of the way from another attack, but he didn't see another attack coming, and he was instantly knocked out, and last thing he saw was the archer disappearing into the trees, and he thought to himself.

_Oliver.._


End file.
